Breeching Dusk
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: Carla's life is changed drastically as her mother, father, and brother are killed. She runs to safety on the Cullen's doorstep. How do they know her mother, and will she be able to take the secrets her mother has kept all these years? Read and Review.
1. Chapter One

**New story idea! Don't I have enough stories though? Haha, I guess not! Well this is a scenario if Bella chose Jacob instead of Edward, right before the war in Eclipse. They had three children. Here ya go!**

**Carla's pov.**

* * *

The sky shone overhead, and the birds chirped all around me. Sweat beads ran down my forehead, dripping down and soaking my sweater. I couldn't stop running, or they would catch and kill me like they did my brother. Pain filled my body, and I hesitated on my step for a second, a sob coating my throat. Blake. Salty tears mixed with sweat, stinging my eyes. The images of his death filled my head.

"_Leave him alone!" I screamed as the tall man bit his neck, eyes closing in pleasure. The other two held me and Derek back, annoyed that we would interfere with there game. "Get off of me!"_

"_Be quiet, girl. You have no idea who you're dealing with." He hissed into my ear, tongue brushing my earlobe in warning. They had no heart; they didn't care if we died or lived. They just wanted a fun game too pass the time. My mouth snapped shut, tears running down my cheeks freely._

"_Blake! Hold on, we'll save you!" Derek screamed loudly too our captive brother, trying too fight off his guard. His voice cracked on the last word, and his knees shook under him. The man behind him was the only thing holding him up, and if he moved, my brother would surely crumble in a heap. I screamed loudly as the man threw Blake's body too the floor, licking his lips as he stood up. His eyes were bright red, the color burgundy under his pale skin. His muscles flexed under the cloak, and with a grin he stepped towards me, a hand cupping my cheek._

"_Isabella sure makes beautiful children," He said, a hand running through my hair. I cowered back, whimpering away from his touch. He was freezing, like a dead body would be. "What is your name?" I stood there for a moment without speaking, sobbing loudly._

"_Answer him, girl." The man behind me whispered in my ear harshly, nipping at my neck. "Or else."_

"_Carla," I whispered into the dead air, and he suddenly smiled, a bellowing rumble coming from his chest._

"_Alec, Demetri. Lets leave them too pick up the pieces, shall we?" With a nod I was thrown too the floor, sharp pains erupting into my body. From across the room I heard Derek groan from the impact of the linoleum. We were alone in the dark house, the blood from our dead brother the only thing we smelt and breathed._

I shook my head quickly, trying too fight the images from my head. No, I couldn't think of that. I had too get help. The grass suddenly got thicker under my feet, and I tripped, sending myself falling into a heap. Cries escaped my lips fast and hard; I couldn't breathe without the smell of decay touching my tongue. My chest ached, and my bones screamed in protest as I tried to get back up, only to fall back on the ground.

"Why," I screamed, sobs coating my mouth like vomit. "Why!" My eyes blurred with tears, and stars sprung too my eyes. I fought hard too get rid of them, but I couldn't beat it. Blackness overcame me, much too my disdain. Mother would be so disappointed that I hadn't tried harder.

* * *

**Read and review, everything counts!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Here's chapter two! Booyah.**

**Edward's pov.**

* * *

"Edward, come on, its almost time to go!" Alice yelled up the stairs loudly, an excited grin on her face. There was a sale today and she would just not miss it. I sighed, leaving my piano regretfully, brow furrowed. Why did she need too drag me into this? If only Rosalie wasn't off on another honeymoon with Emmett.

"Coming Alice." I said, making my way quickly down the stairs and out of the door. Her car sat in the driveway, engine revving loudly. The pixie girl sat in the front seat, a bright smile covering his cheeks. It was one of the only smiles she ever showed since we left Bella all those years ago. Pain filled my body slowly as I started too remember.

"_I'm sorry, Edward." Her arms hung by her side, tears running down her pale cheeks. "I can't be with you anymore."_

"_What, why?" _

"_I love Jacob, and hes good for me. I'll always love you, but I just can't forgive you leaving me last year. I hope you find somebody way better and more selfless then me." I stood there frozen, eyes wide. Slowly she caught me in a hug, and I wrapped my arms around, smelling her scent deeply. This would be the last time I hugged her, smelt her. Be with her. I felt my heart break a thousand times over as she leaned in and kissed me one last time, the taste of strawberries layed on my tongue. Without another word she let go of me and walked in the opposite direction to Jacob's Volkswagen rabbit. A sob choked my throat roughly, sending me too my knees._

_At least she'll be human and get too have children, unlike she would with me. With one last glance at the disappearing car I took off into the forest, ready to leave with my family._

With a shiver I shook my head and ran too the car, opening and slamming the door behind me. We sped off quickly.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too short. Read and review, everything counts!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Here's chapter three, my favorite one too write so far! Well now you know who was holding Carla back. Hope you like it!**

**Alec's pov.**

* * *

"Hello dear brother, good too have you home." Jane said as I walked into the throne room, Kari beside her. They were almost identical, besides Kari's few inches on Jane. A smile graced my lips, and I brought my sister into my arms, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"I feel the same way, sister dear. How is our distant cousin coming along in vampire hood?" She shrugged, stepping away and grabbing the girls hand, pulling her towards us.

"It was rather hard a few weeks ago, but I've gotten better." I nodded, taking in her piercing red eyes. I couldn't wait until they toned down too the deep crimson, which weren't as hard too look at. Her long pale legs stepped from side too side, not yet giving up the annoying human habit. That shall change soon enough.

"How about we take this to the library while Kari goes with Santiago?" With a nod we stepped from the room, making our way onto the tiled floor. Jane's heels made loud clicks as we walked, unnerving me. I turned my head to glower at her, only to find she was doing the same too me.

"What?"

"You touched her, didn't you?" She whispered harshly, leaning in close until our noses touched. I rolled my eyes, growling at her.

"It doesn't matter, shes just some human toy." I exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders tightly. Her eyes slowly darkened to a deep coal black, the possessive gene she harbored waking in her. Nobody ever felt his touch without feeling the pain of a thousand beatings. Her nails dug into his sides, anger flowing through them.

"That is not the point, brother." Her breaths came in raggedly, and her mouth turned into a snarl.

"Then what is? Please refine why you are feeling so livid."

"You are mine," She growled out, nails going deeper into my granite skin. I hissed, glaring down at her. "No one will change that."

"Stop being so possessive," I whispered, prying her hands from my sides. We stood there for a moment, silent and still like stone. She snorted to break the silence.

"You liked her didn't you?" My mouth opened in a gape, before I quickly snapped it shut and grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Why would I like a plain, puny human? Are you mad?" A shocked expression coated her face before anger poured into it, an a snarl escaped her lips.

"Well, you are the calm twin. The one with the most heart." Jane whispered with a smirk before I snapped her arm back, sending her in a heap too the floor. I glowered down at her, growling loudly.

"Watch your tongue, before I rip it out." The black smog coated the ground, enveloping her in a sense of calm. "Or your head."

* * *

**There you have it, some sibling squabbling. Haha, well read and review, everything counts guys!**


End file.
